In the End
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: Apocalypse. It's the end of the Digital World, the Digidestined, everything........


In the End  
By: ~Kay~  
A/N: Tear-jerker! Warning! Also, depressing......  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.  
  
Barren gray terrain. Dark rock and a sky perpetually covered by thunderous gray clouds. Lightning was not unusual, striking down, shattering tall pillars of stone.  
This is what the Digital World had become.  
No life visible. All the Digimon who were still alive hid away in their crags and crevices, hiding. Nothing could survive for very long out in the open. Food was scarce, if there at all. Digimon were dying every day, from hunger, and from the bands of virii Digimon who roved the bare terrain, ready to pick off whoever was foolish enough to venture out.  
No one could walk on the plains without risk of the virii attacking. If they did find you, you would die. No other option. You couldn't be saved.  
Unless he came.  
It had happened before, that a Digimon doomed to be eaten by the virii had been saved. But not by his friends or family.  
By him.  
He appeared without warning, a silent shadow that flew over the barren terrain. Giant raven wings kept him in the air. The wings of death, as some called them. Death always followed him. Whoever saw him close up would either run away back to their home, or be destroyed. Utterly, without a trace. It had earned him the name Thanatos by the Digimon, the incarnate of death.  
But the few that had survived the encounter, they said that Thanatos looked like a child. And one of them said that the frightening Digimon had been crying.  
However impossible that sounded.  
This was the way the Digital World had become.  
But the darkness of the world was nothing compared to the heart of one who had lost everything.  
  
  
The silent figure of Thanatos glided over the empty landscape. Tears, the tears one Digimon had gotten close enough to see, ran unceasingly down along the lines etched in his face.  
He was always crying. It was the way he let out the blood from his bleeding heart, one that could never be mended. Nothing could ever replace all that he had lost, and nothing could bring back what was gone.  
He'd failed them. After all they'd gone through, he'd failed them. They were gone. All of them. And two had died saving him. His two best friends. One that had left him once in death, only to come back and swear never to leave him again, and the one who had given a second chance when even he himself had thought himself to corrupt for redemption.   
The Digiworld was a dying world. Falling apart at its seems, soon it would disintegrate completely.  
He wished it would hurry up and happen. He'd often thought of ending his own life, but he felt bound to helping the Digimon that remained. He couldn't leave them defenseless.  
The power. He was probably the most powerful Digimon to have ever existed. Past Omega, at the very least. He didn't care. He'd trade it without a second thought for the people he cared for. He didn't want power. No, not anymore.  
It was as if he himself had died. Everything that he had ever had before had vanished that day. His Digivice, his crest, and most likely his mind. Even his name had died. He wasn't even sure if he remembered it. It didn't matter, the name the Digimon had given him suited him far better.  
His deep blue eyes raked over the bare rock below. The eyes of death, the Digimon called them. The said that anyone who got near enough to see them wouldn't live to tell of it. They were almost right.  
They were gone. But somehow, death had been cheated out of having him. Somehow, standing there before the Digimon that had killed all but one of the Digidestined, he had been changed into what he was now. The wings, and the powers. The powers that had blasted that Digimon out of existence within seconds.  
Ironic it was, the one who had once threatened the Digital World was now its soul protector. From the blackest of night to the most nonedefinable shade of white. He didn't feel like the supposed savior he was to the Digimon. He just felt responsible to the pathetic remains of creatures from a once lush and alive world.  
The sky again. Gray, flat, nothing different than before. The sun had never risen since that day. Many Digimon had never seen the sun at all, and wondered if it was just some legend.  
He had almost expected it to show through the clouds. Just like another rainy day in the real world. Sometimes reality seemed to warp so that he thought he was home again, that all this despair was just some awful dream. His hopes were always crushed by the ominous darkness.  
But what was this? It looked like something on the faraway hill was....glowing. Odd. Nothing gave off light anymore.  
With a few slow beats of his wings, he was there. He landed easily on the stone. It felt odd, he didn't know when the last time was that he had set foot on solid ground.  
There was nothing glowing. The hill was as non-descript as it had always been. He'd been mistaken. Again. There was nothing to see.  
He looked up unnecessarily at the bare gray sky. What he wouldn't give to have the sun rise again, to wake up in his home to find that it had all been a dream. But fate would not be so kind.  
Then.........the impossible happened.  
A single ray of gold light broke through the clouds, straight onto him. The ray became larger, surrounding him completely.  
He winced and threw up his arms, blinded. A light as bright as this had not been seen since that day. The world had always been fed by a steady, dim gray light. But this.....this was as if heaven itself had opened.  
He finally took his hands away and looked up. In the light around him, before him, he could see figures......people. Digimon.....and humans.  
One of them stepped forward, and held out his hand.  
"You coming? We've been waiting a while for you."  
He just stared at the boy in front of him. This-this wasn't possible! He couldn't be here, but neither could all the others behind him....  
A small creature scuttled up to the boy. It looked up at him curiously through its large blue eyes, and cocked it's head hopefully. Thanatos' heart nearly broke at the sight of that creature.  
"I've been waiting! Do you know how hard it is being away from you all this time?"  
Another boy walked up. He smiled confidently, as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
"All this time you were without the rest of us, you did just fine. You never let me down."  
The first boy spoke, and the others backed away slightly.  
"Itotochan? Come with us. Your time alone is over. You can come back with us now, it's all over."  
"B-but..." he stammered, and looked back over his shoulder. Those giant raven wings were gone. "I can't leave..."  
The other shook his head and smiled.  
"It's over. For you, and for the whole Digital World. Your burden is gone."  
He bit his lip. He had them back........he wanted them back. It was all over....  
"What-what do I do?"  
The other held out his hand.  
"Just come with me, little bro."  
He hesitated.   
"My-my name." He said almost pleadingly. The other smiled.  
"Come on, Ken."  
He reached out, and took his brother's hand.  
Moments later, that one ray of light vanished. But it did not leave in darkness.   
The clouds broke. Slowly, but surely, ray after ray of sunshine struck down. The Digimon rushed from their hidden homes, coming out to see the fabled sunshine.  
It got brighter....and brighter. Until everything was lost in a beautiful whiteness.  
It was the end.  
But none of them regretted it.  
  
A/N: ::sniffles:: Okay, who cried at he end? ::raises hand:: And if you didn't get it, Thanatos is Ken, who was the only survivor of all the Digidestined and Digimon in a battle. At the end his brother (Osamu) and the rest of the Digidestined came to get him, so he basically died, and the whole Digital World finally was destroyed. Depressing, aye?  



End file.
